A Depth Map (DM) is a map that associates distance from the camera sensor to a corresponding point in the scene for every single pixel. Methods of DM generation can be active: which include range sensors that use acoustic waves or project laser patterns or scan the scene with some other means to measure the distance from the camera, or passive such as stereoscopic systems, that use two or more cameras/lenses to acquire multiple images of the scene and then match them in order to triangulate the points in the scene or methods based on calculating depth from several images.